


at the end of it all i'm coming back

by Julx3tte



Series: you can sail on thin ice long as i can too [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: During the timeskip, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Letters between friends, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte
Summary: Ingrid, returning home after the battle for Garreg Mach, writes letters to the other Blue Lions. Sylvain does his best to respond.Feat. missing moments and a hopefully accurate sense of of the timeline. Imagine tears on the letters...
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: you can sail on thin ice long as i can too [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747528
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Year 1 (1880)

_ Year 1, Month 4. (1880) _

Sylvain,

It’s already been a month. It’s odd writing you a letter, to be honest. We’ve all been in school together for so long… but we won’t all see each other after the end of the summer will we?   
  
Sorry, that’s too morbid.

My father is keeping me away from the war. On the surface he says it’s time the adults took responsibility for their countries. He wasn’t thrilled to find out that we were the ones that faced Edelgard down in the crypt at Garreg Mach; nor was he thrilled to hear that his Highness is preparing for war himself.

At least, I’m doubtful he’ll let me in on any of it. Galatea will fulfill its duties, but we don’t have as many men to spare as the rest of the territories. I certainly won’t be permitted to fight.

I’m still reckoning with that. How many times were all of us at the professor’s side, life or death at stake? Facing down beasts and bandits. 

But now my duty is to my house and to my family. I’m certain the suitors will come soon. I hope this time my father will be wise with which ones make it through to me. 

Gods. I don’t want to think about Dorothea right now or any of the rest of them right now.

Anyway, write me soon. I’ll try writing letters to everyone each month.

Love,

Ingrid

* * *

_ Year 1, Month 3. (1180) _

Ingrid,

I’ve gotten your past 3 letters. I’m sorry. My father has me helping run his war council. For now, it’s all handling army logistics and training, but I think he’s grooming me to lead a splinter of our forces. It’s an honor, but I didn’t think it’d happen so soon. We haven’t even graduated officer’s academy…

Anyway. I might not write each month, but I will try.

By the way, I am a new man. My father’s kept me so busy that there’s no time left for me to skirt chase. It’s maddening, but it’s time to grow up I guess.

Yours,

Sylvain

* * *

_ Year 1, Month 9. (1880) _

Sylvain,

It’s only been half a year but everything’s already so different. Everyone’s more or less said the same thing as you -- that they’ll try to reply, but things might get too busy for regular correspondence. Has the war really spilled over so much already?

Father keeps me away from the news from the front lines, though I’ve finally been invited into strategy sessions for defending Galatea. He wants to keep me as far from the war as possible - he’s said as much - but knows better than to shut me in. Sometimes the knights will give me some information, but in some ways Father is right. Knowing too much will just make me more frustrated.

I’ve been training still, even though I know I won’t fight. I still have a pegasus and I drill formations with the Pegasus Corps. I’ve missed being in the skies, holding _Luin_. It’s been gathering dust in my bedroom - I refuse to give it back to the armory. Training here isn’t the same as training with our classmates, but it’s better than nothing, and it keeps me from being too pissed at all the letters Father has been getting.

The suitors have begun their proposals. Once every few weeks Father will get a letter and send out a messenger. So far, none of the conversations have come to me. I don’t know if I hate that more or not. It’s like these decisions about my future are being made over my head. I know that’s not… that’s not any different than what any of us have to deal with, but...

Felix replied with the shortest note of everyone. All he said was that it was good that I  _ be spared from following the boar to our deaths _ . I love Felix, but even for him that’s a lot. His family’s given so much for the crown.

I miss him, Sylvain. I miss Glenn. These times more than ever. I miss his confidence about everything turning out alright. 

Write me back Sylvain. 

Ingrid.

* * *

_ Year 1, Month 11. (1880) _

Ingrid,

I’ve just come back from the front lines. Sorry I couldn’t write more. Rufus and Dimitri called for us all to hold the borders, and I think we’ve done it. For now at least, until the Empire rallies again. It should buy us a few months.

I saw the others, some of them at least. Felix is doing well, taking on after Rodrigue. He sends his best. He didn’t say it, but he’s sorry for not sending more letters. 

Dimitri and Dedue… I’m worried for them. Dimitri - do you remember his face when the Flame Emperor’s mask came off? I can’t say much more in a letter, but… in battle… our formations are tighter than ever, if you get what I mean.

I’ll try to visit in a few months. My father & Rodrigue plan to send messengers to the rest of the Kingdom, and I think I’ll be able to join the caravan to Galatea. You’ve probably heard, but we’re sending some aid ahead of asking for more soldiers.

I’m okay, Ingrid. I’m not hurt. We spent most of the battle on a flank from the main army, capturing secondary objectives and didn’t lose very many men at all.

The others… Ashe has been an administrator for Rowe. Last I heard, Mercedes and Annette have gone home. 

I’ll try to see you soon. 

Yours,

Sylvain


	2. Year 2 (1881)

_Year 2, month 2 (1881)_

Sylvain,

It was good to see you. Really, I’m glad you were able to stop by, even just for a little. I’m sorry that your reception wasn’t as warm as it used to be, but I missed you.

How are things?

I know that’s not a great question, but for all the news I hear these days, anything is fine. I haven’t touched Luin since you were here. My father has let me keep it - he probably thinks I’ll act worse if he doesn’t - but the neverending line of suitors vying for my hand have come. 

  
It’s surprising how these nobles can spend so much of their energy and effort to find a fitting wife when there’s a war going on. Maybe because they don’t think it’ll affect them; that they’re protected by everything you and Felix and Dimitri are doing out there.

I told more than one of them that they can have my hand if they best me in a duel. No one’s taken me up on the offer.

How are things, Sylvain? And how are you?

Ingrid

* * *

_Year 2, month 4 (1881)_

Ing,

Our fathers sent us home. Me and Felix. We’re on the way back and this messenger should get to you at the same time as we’re back. No idea why, but there was a look they exchanged that told Felix and I both to shut up and listen.

I don’t like this.

Not that much was happening. The war stalled out around the new year and our battalions were mostly on standby in case the Empire decided to stage an attack. The main forces, led by Rufus and the rest of the war council, were a half day away closer to the border. It’s not a good omen that Rodrigue and my father both took the trip just to dismiss us.

Something’s going on, Ing, stay on guard. You’re better than being bought out by someone that plans to keep you home. We missed you out there.

Best,

Sylvain

* * *

_Year 2, month 5 (1881)_

Ingrid

Rufus is dead and they’re saying Dimitri’s done it.

Felix and I are going to try to get to you soon. Stay safe.

Sylvain

* * *

_Year 2, month 5 (1881)_

Sylvain,

My father got the news a few days after your letter arrived. They’re saying Cornelia has taken charge of our forces and have declared Gautier and Fraldarius as enemies of Faerghus. What’s going on?

Dimitri… I’m not ready to talk about that yet. 

They’ll come here soon, likely to recruit Galatea to their side. You shouldn’t come, it’s not safe. 

Should I join you?

Ingrid

* * *

_Year 2, month 6 (1881)_

Ing,

No. Things are a little clearer now. The loyalists have allied with Edelgard. Fraldarius and Gautier have rallied the territories east of the Fhirdiad, so Galatea should be okay for now. Besides, the Alliance is going to get nervous if they march much further south. 

Fhirdiad is lost though. I don’t know where the others are. Mercedes is in Fhirdiad, somewhere, and Annette went home. Ashe is on the other side. 

Keep writing.

Sylvian

* * *

_Year 2, month 6 (1881)_

There was no body, Ing. Dedue is dead. But they tried to execute Dimitri. The cell was empty.

S

* * *

_Year 2, month 7 (1881)_

Sylvain,

I’ve heard about fighting by Fraldarius. Are you ok? 

Ingrid

* * *

_Year 2, month 8 (1881)_

Sylvain,

I know getting letters to me is hard, but how are you and Felix?

Ingrid

* * *

_Year 2, month 10 (1881)_

Sylvain,

My father’s mobilized Galatea’s militia, just in case. I’m to train the pegasus knights, but I’m not to go out to battle myself. Whatever you and Felix are doing out there, I hope you’re safe.

Ingrid


End file.
